dramafandomcom_es-20200213-history
Lee Seung Gi
Perfil * Nombre real: 이승기 / Lee Seung Gi.thumb|358px *'Profesión: '''Cantante, Actor, MC, Presentador, Modelo, Pianista, Compositor. *'Fecha de nacimiento: 13-Enero-1987 (29 Años) *'Lugar de nacimiento: '''Seúl, Corea del Sur. *'Estatura: '182 cm. *'Peso: '70 kg. *'Grupo Sanguíneo: 'B. *'Signo del Zodíaco: Capricornio. *'Zodíaco chino: '''Tigre. *'Familia:' Sus padres y una hermana menor. *'Agencia: Hook Entertainment. Historia como Artista Lee Seung Gi es un cantante de baladas que hizo su debut en el año 2004 siendo aún estudiante de la escuela secundaria. Su tono alto y hermoso de voz con gran alcance de bajos, contradice su suave apariencia, pero apela a muchos amantes de la música pop. Comenzó cantando como vocalista en una banda con sus amigos. Pero con el tiempo, sus padres le pidieron que se enfocara exclusivamente en sus estudios. Así fue como, mientras realizaba su último concierto (con su banda) en un pequeño teatro de Daehagno, fue descubierto por la cantante Lee Sun Hee, quien le ofreció entrenarlo. Después de dos años de duro entrenamiento, Lee Seung Gi apareció por primera vez en los escenarios con la canción titulada "'''You’re My Girl", cuya letra y música fue compuesta por PSY. Lee Seung Gi ha ampliado su carrera como MC, siendo MC fijo en el popular programa de KBS "1 Night 2 Days" junto a Kang Hodong (Strong Heart). En 2005, Lee Seung Gi participó como actor invitado en la comedia de MBC "Nonstop 5". Luego debutó oficialmente como actor en 2006 en el drama de fin de semana de la cadena KBS "Famous Princesses". El 6 de marzo de 2012, Lee Seung Gi debutó oficialmente en Japón con la liberación de su primer álbum en dicho pais "Time for Love" (también traducido como "Solo en el amor"," la Generación del Amor", y "Era del Amor") y un single del mismo título que fue clasificado con el número uno en Oricon diario.Celebró su primer concierto en el Nippon Budokan de Tokyo, el 1° de junio de 2012, tres meses después del lanzamiento de su álbum y con ello se convirtió en el primer cantante que tiene un concierto habiendo transcurrido tan poco tiempo desde su debut en el pais nipon. El 22 de noviembre de 2012, Lee Seung Gi lanzó un mini-álbum (# 5,5), titulado Forest. La canción Return (título también traducido como Looking Back) se convirtió en el número uno en las listas de música como Instiz, Gráfico Gaon, Corea y Billboard K-Pop Hot 100 por semanas. Fue número uno en el mes de diciembre en la Tabla de Gaon. También estableció un récord por ser el número uno durante seis semanas consecutivas en el Billboard Corea del K-Pop Hot 100. Dramas *The Producers (KBS2, 2015) cameo Ep 6 *You're All Surrounded (SBS, 2014) *Gu Family Book (MBC, 2013) *The King 2hearts (MBC, 2012) *The Greatest Love (MBC, 2011) Cameo Ep 9 *My Girlfriend Is A Gumiho (SBS, 2010) *Shining Inheritance (SBS, 2009) *Famous Princesses (KBS2, 2006) *Nonstop 5 (MBC, 2005) Películas *Marital Harmony (2016) *Today's Love (2015) Temas para dramas *''"That the Last World" '' tema para Gu Family Book (2013) *''"Losing My Mind" '' tema para My Girlfriend Is A Gumiho (2010) *''"Starting now, I love you" '' tema para My Girlfriend Is A Gumiho (2010) Programas (Variety Show) * 2015: ' New Journey To The West (Never TVCast Channel) - Como MC * '''2015: 'Running Man (SBS) - Ep. 228 y 229 * '2014: 'Three Meals a Day (tvN) - Ep. 9 y 10 * '''2014: Healing Camp (SBS) - Ep. 134 y 135 * 2013: Insects, Great Instinct (MBC) Documental - Como Narrador *'2013:' Running Man (SBS) - Ep. 174 *'2013-2014:' Sisters Over Flowers (tvN) - Como MC *'2012:' Gag Concert (KBS) - Invitado al segmento "Discovery of Life" (21 nov.) *'2012:' Running Man (SBS) - Ep. 120 y 121 *'2012:' The Romantic (tvN) - Como Narrador *'2011:' Gag Concert (KBS) - Invitado al segmento "Emergency Measures Committee" (Especial de Navidad) *'2010:' Happy Together (KBS) - Ep. 136 *'2009-2012:' Strong Heart (SBS) - Como MC *'2009:' Happy Together (KBS) - Ep. 117 *'2007-2012:' 1 Night 2 Days (KBS2) - Como MC *'2006:' Love Letter (SBS) - Como invitado Temp. 2 y 3 *'2006:' Happy Sunday – Heroine 6 (KBS) - Como invitado fijo *'2004:' X-Man (SBS) - Como invitado fijo Videos Musicales *K.Will "Perfume" (2013) Anuncios *Schöffel Korea (2015) *Belport (2015) *Marley Coffee (2014-2015) *Firstlook Outdoor (2013-2015) * Cuckoo (2013-2015) * LG Bamboo Salt (2014) * Midifoam (2014) * CJ Hello Mobile (2014) * MarketO (2013-2014) * WeMakePrice con Lee Seo Jin (2013-2014) * Hanwoo (2013-2014) * Berocca (2013-2014) *LG Household & Health Care (2010-2015) *Pizza Hut (2010-2014) * Heritory (2010-2013) con Jung Yoo Mi (1984) (2012) *Ministry of Strategy and Finance (2010-2012) *The Saem Cosmetics (2010-2012) con After School CF (2011) *FUBU (2010-2012) *Kolon Sport con Lee Min Jung (2010-2012) *HTB (2010-2012) *Chung Jung Won (2010-2012) *Activia (2010-2012) *Goodday Card (2010) *Samsung Zipel Massimo (2010) *Home Plus con 1N2D (2010) *KB Financial Group con Kim Yuna (2009-2015) *Zipel (2009-2012) con Yoon Eun Hye (2009), con Cha Seung Won (2011) y con PSY (2012) *Barley (2009) *Max Beer con Kim Sun Ah (2009) *Edwin (2008-2009) *Noodle CF con Shin Goo (2008) y con Lee Hye Sook , Lee Soo Geun (2009) *Seul Milk (2008) * Perikana Chicken (2008) * Crown Bakery (2006) * Haitai Osazz con Park Min Ji (2005) * Giordano (2004) Premios Discografía 'Corea' Albums Mini Album Singles 'Japón' Singles Curiosidades *'Educación: ' **Shinhak Elementary School'.' **Sang Gye High School. **Licenciado en Comercio Internacional y Administración (Universidad de Dong Guk). **Máster en Teoría del Comercio y Finanzas. **Máster en Contenido Cultural (Actualmente). *'Habilidad: '''Esgrima (Kendo), piano, guitarra y batería. *'Debut: 5 de junio del 2004 en "Music Bank", MBC, con la canción "You Are My Girl". *'''Hobbies: Escuchar música, jugar fútbol y la fotografía. *'Idiomas: '''Coreano, inglés y japonés. *'Apodos: "Dongsaeng de la Nación", "Heodang", "Umchinah de la Nación", "Multi-talentos", "Príncipe de las Baladas", "Emperador", "Rey de los CF", "Aprendiz de Lee Sun Hee", "Yerno Ideal". *'Fanclub: '"AIREN"; que significa "Persona Amada" (palabra china; Ài, viene de amor y ren, viene de persona) *'''Color oficial: Perla menta. * Cuando era adolescente tenía una banda de rock con sus amigos, que se llamaba 'Hemorragia Cerebral', donde él era el vocalista. Pero cuando tenía al rededor de 15/14 años sus padres le dijeron que dejara la banda para dedicarse a sus estudios. Él aceptó, pero fue a escondidas a una última presentación que ya tenían programada en un pequeño teatro. Ahí fue donde conoció a la cantante Lee Sun Hee. * Es uno de los pocos que es exitoso en los 3 aspectos del entretenimiento (actuación, música y variedad) por lo que se ganó el titulo de "Triple Corona" y "Multi-Entertainment". * Es el único de los discípulos de Lee Sun Hee que hasta el día de hoy la llama "maestra". * Cuando Lee Sun Hee, le ofreció "enseñarle a cantar", él en un principió se negó, ya que no sabía quien era ella (su música siempre fue más enfocada a la gente adulta), además, en ese tiempo estaba de moda los agentes que engañaban a los jóvenes aspirantes a idols para sacarles dinero. Así que no fue hasta que llegó a su casa, le contó a su madre -a pesar de que había ido sin contarle- quien sí la conocía, y fue ella quien lo incentivo a aceptar. * Vivió con Lee Sun Hee durante su días de entrenamiento. * No fuma. * Es el 'Chico Ideal' de; Yura (Girl's Day), Lee Seung Hyun (golfista), Kim Jae Kyung (Rainbow) y Hye Park (Modelo). *Tiene acrofobia. Ha declarado innumerables veces que odiaba los parque de diversiones cuando era niño. A pesar de ello, en muchas escenas de diferentes dramas o películas le han hecho subirse a estos juegos. Como en Today's Love que hicieron que subiera cerca de 40 veces al drop tower para grabar una escena. *Es muy cosquilloso. *Seung Gi es conocido como "la celebridad la cual los paparazzi se han dado por vencido". Hubo una vez que un reportero de Sports Seoul (Dispatch) lo siguió por 3 años consecutivos y no consiguió nada más que 3 ó 4 fotos, y la gran mayoría sólo confirmaba su imagen positiva. *A su canción debut se le "acusa" de provocar el síndrome del "gusto por las noonas (mujeres mayores)" en Corea del Sur. You're My Girl, es una canción sobre un joven enamorado de una mujer mayor que él. *No le gusta bailar, ya que dice que tiene dos pies izquierdos y dice que lo que más le gustaría borrar si pudiera, sería todos los videos de él bailando. *En el 2008, se le ofreció el papel protagónico del drama histórico de MBC, The Return of Iljimae, pero lo rechazó. Por esto Seung Gi estuvo prohibido por un tiempo en este canal ya que prefirió 1N2D. *En el programa 1N2D lo apodaron 'Cerebro de Burbuja' (Heodang) ya que es bastante torpe y olvidadizo. *En su programa, Strong Heart, el año 2010, confesó que con quien tuvo la mayor cantidad de besos fue con la actriz Shin Min Ah en el drama My Girlfriend is a Gumiho. *Es conocido por cantar incluso mejor en vivo que en las grabaciones. *En el 2010, grabó una nueva versión de su canción "Smile Boy" del año 2007, con la figura del patinaje coreano; Kim Yuna. Que se convirtió en la canción oficial para la Copa Mundial de la FIFA para los comerciales en Sur Corea. *El 20 de Abril del 2011 el Instituto de Comercio e Investigación de Corea realizó una encuesta sobre los artistas más populares en Corea, quedando Lee Seung Gi en 1er lugar con 14.3% en la categoría Top 10 de Cantantes Masculinos, seguido por Big Bang en 2º lugar (12.9%) y 2PM en 3er lugar (10.9%) *El 18 de Mayo del 2011 apareció en Mnet’s Idol Chart Show un ranking de los Top 20 de ídolos en ingresos personales y Lee Seung Gi quedó en segundo lugar después de G-Dragon de Big Bang. *Su canción 'Time for Love', fue escrita por él (la primera vez que incluye una canción escrita por él en un álbum) en 20 min. durante las grabaciones de 1N2D en japón, cuando se sentía realmente solo. *En una encuesta realizada en el 2011, Lee Seung Gi fue considerado el mejor actor entre las estrellas Hayllu por encima de Kim Hyun Joong yKim Hyun JoongSiwon de Super Junior. *Al terminar la 1º temporada de 1N2D, en marzo del 2012, dejó el programa, junto a Eun Ji Won y el productor Na. *Grabó su último episodio como MC de Strong Heart el 15 de marzo del 2012, después de haber quedado como MC solo en octubre del 2011 por la salida del entretenimiento (momentariamente) de Kang Ho Dong, para luego dar comienzo a su nuevo disco en Japón y a su nuevo drama (The King 2hearts). *Dijo que a su familia no le gusta la fama. A pesar de que son muy cercanos, él intenta no hablar mucho de ellos, al punto de que nadie sabe quienes son. Ha contado diferentes anécdotas sobre esto, como que una vez a su hermana alguien le dijo que se parecía a él y ella se hizo la enojada y le dijo "¡¿Como podría parecerme a un chico?!" o que a sus padres los vecinos les han dicho que Seung Gi vive por los al rededores y ellos responden "¿En serio?, no tenía idea" o "Sí, lo he visto un par de veces", cuando viven con él. Incluso no fue a ninguna de las graduaciones de su hermana. *Fue uno de los portadores de la antorcha en los juegos Olímpicos de Londres 2012. *Recibió bastantes alabanzas en el drama The King 2hearts por su actuación. *Cambió su chica ideal en el año 2012, por la actriz (y su co-protagonista de ese tiempo) Ha Ji Won. Pero a finales del mismo año volvió a decir que su chica ideal era Yoona, unos meses después comenzó una relación con ella. *A finales del 2012, en una entrevista para 'Entertainment Relay', declaró que su grupo femenino favorito es "Sistar". En la misma entrevista le preguntaron cuál fue el rumor más extraño en el que estuvo involucrado, él respondió; "Como artistas, uno está involucrado en muchos rumores, pero ese que decía que Ga In y yo teníamos una relación, fue demasiado extraño. Ella incluso fue a Strong Heart para aclarar la situación. No entiendo como la gente va a creer algo que no es verdad." *Entre todas las actrices con las que ha trabajado, la más cercana es "Han Hyo Joo", incluso ambos han dicho que les gustaría volver a trabajar juntos en diferentes entrevistas. *Todos sus videos musicales los protagoniza él mismo. *En el programa "Happy Together", Ha Ji Won eligió como su momento más memorable el "beso del refrigerador" con Lee Seung Gi en el drama The King 2hearts. *Quedó en el primer puesto en una encuesta del "Esposo Ideal" en el programa K-Stars News'. '''Y volvió a confirmar su posición en el programa de ranking; Let's Live Kindly. *Le gustaría una relación seria, no importa si la mujer es o no coreana. *Su canción:' "Will you Marry Me?" sale en el primer capítulo de Big, en el capítulo 16 de Prosecutor Princess, en el capítulo 20 de A Gentleman’s Dignity en el primer capitulo de Marriage no Dating y también en el 3 de The Prime Minister and I. *Dicen las fans, y las no fans, que han podido verlo en persona, que es una de las personas menos fotogénicas que existe, ya que después de verlo; "Uno se queda pasmado viendo lo guapo y masculino que es en persona. Las fotografías no le hacen justicia". *El 1 de enero de 2014 la SM Ent.' confirmó que Yoona mantenía una relación con él desde septiembre del 2013, y posteriormente la agencia de Seung Gi ('Hook Ent.) lo confirmó. * El 9 de junio del 2014, sufrió un accidente en su ojo izquierdo con un cuchillo de utilería, mientras grababa una escena de acción para el drama You're All Surrounded. Fue llevado de urgencia al hospital más cercano, donde lo diagnosticaron con "daño a la córnea" y "hemorragia intraocular". Se reportó que él tenía la intención de volver después de ir hospital, al tener muchas escenas ese día, sin embargo, los doctores le dijeron que necesitaba reposo absoluto; de otra manera podía empeorar. Aún así, el 13 de junio volvió al set. Su agencia dijo que aunque no estaba sano completamente, había mejorado rápidamente. * Tuvo mucha química dentro y fuera de la pantalla con la actriz Moon Chae Won, su co-protagonista en Today's Love, e inlcuso hubo comentarios de que parecían pareja. Aún cuando él mantenía una relación pública con otra persona hace más de 1 año. Por lo mismo, en Enero del 2015, en unas de las conferencias de la película, después de haber contestado con "Sin comentarios" en varias entrevistas anteriores, respondio; "No, no es verdad que haya terminado con ella". Y explicó que no hablaba de esos temas porque él estaba allí para promocionar su "relación" y química con Moon. * Su canción '''"You're My Girl" está entre las 10 canciones más populares de la última década de Corea, escogidas por los medios de comunicación. La lista se realizó en febrero del 2015. * Seung Gi admitió que no deja mensajes en su página web muy seguido (excepto en ocasiones especiales) porque es malo usando computadoras. * Fue el presidente del Consejo Estudiantil, en la escuela media y en la secundaria. * Compró su propio disco pirateado cuando estaba en China, grabando para 1N2D porque pensaba que era interesante. * Usa sus propias canciones como tono de espera en su celular, no tiene ringtones porque usualmente lo tiene en modo vibrador. * Fue el sunbae de Ki Kwang y Yo Seob en sus días de colegio. * Su banda preferida extranjera es Maroon 5 y su actriz favorita es Sharon Stone. * No tuvo permitido tener teléfono durante 5 años, desde sus días de pre-debut. * Heechul de Super Junior dijo que Seung Gi nunca maldice, incluso en privado. * Es bastante cercano al actor de su misma compañía Lee Seo Jin con el cual ha hecho distintos programas, viajes e incluso fueron compañeros de reparto en una película. * El programa “One Night” de SBS, hizo una encuesta para saber que celebridades coreanas no creían aptas para interpretar un rol de villano debido a su buena imagen; Seung Gi quedó en 1er lugar, "El chico más lindo en la industria. El tipo de chico que quisieras presentarles a tus padres. El hombre que tus padres quieren como yerno. El chico que no necesita reglas y leyes. Ese es Lee Seung Gi. Nada más que decir". * En una resiente entrevista (2015), la periodista comentó que Seung Gi venía del clan Cheongju de la familia Lee, la cual tiene sangre real. Él le preguntó sorprendido; "¿Cómo sabes eso?", pero le quitó importancia al asusto y dijo que hoy muchos coreanos provienen del clan Cheongju. * El 13 de Agosto del 2015, después de 1 año y 9 meses de relación, se confirma la separación entre él y Yoona de Girls' Generation, debido a sus apretadas agendas. SM. Ent. añadió que finalizaron su relación en términos amigables, mientras que Hook. Ent sólo dijo que no tenían detalles de la separación al ser parte de su vida privada. * El día 5 de sept. 2015, asistió al concierto de MC Mong. Llegó de los primeros y poca gente lo notó porque fue de bajo perfil, pero finalizando el concierto Mong anunció al público que vino su dongsaeng (hermano menor) y lo apuntó. También contó una pequeña historia; cuando él estaba sufriendo de depresión severa, por el escándalo por el cual hasta el día de hoy recibe el odio de muchos coreano, se fue por un tiempo a Japón. Llegó al punto de incluso dejar de comer, Seung Gi se enteró de esto y en un viaje que tenía para allá se hizo el tiempo de ir a visitarlo, consolarlo y animarlo a comer bien. MC Mong estuvo muy, muy conmovido, y dijo que Seung Gi era verdaderamente su buen dongsaeng y amigo. * Tiene un relación bastante cercana con el productor Na Young Suk, con quien ya lleva 3 programas (1N2D, NoF y NJttW). Se dice que el "amor" que le tiene el PD Na a Seung Gi hace 8 años ha generado muchos éxitos para ambos. * Ahn Jae Hyun dijo que le gustaria volver a trabajar con Seung Gi. * Su agencia acaba de confirmar este 21 de enero que Lee Seung Gi iniciaría su Servicio Militar Obligatorio el 1ro de Febrero del 2016 Enlaces *Instagram Oficial *Sitio Oficial *Perfil (Nate) *Perfil (Daum) *HanCinema Galería Videografia 'Corea' Lee Seung Gi - You're My Girl|You're My Girl Lee Seung G - Words That Are Hard To Say|Words That Are Hard To Say Lee Seung Gi - White Lie|White Lie Lee Seung Gi - Why Are You Leaving?|Why Are You Leaving? Lee Seung Gi - Let's Break Up|Let's Break Up Lee Seung Gi & Kim Yuna - Smile Boy (Rock Ver)|Smile Boy (Rock Ver.) (ft. Kim Yuna) Lee Seung Gi – You’re My Friend|You’re My Friend Lee Seung Gi - Return|Return 'Japón' Lee Seung Gi - Alone in Love|Alone in Love Lee Seung Gi - Aren't We Friends|Aren't We Friends Categoría:KCantante Categoría:KActor Categoría:KModelo Categoría:KMC Categoría:KSolista Categoría:KPianista Categoría:Nacidos en 1987 Categoría:Coreanos Categoría:Seulenses Categoría:KPresentador Categoría:KIndie Categoría:KBalada